Entre espadas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: NejiTen, ItaHina, SasuNaru. Él es el gobernante del reino de los Hyuuga, y ella es la princesa del reino enemigo. ¿Logrará salvarla de la oscuridad? Cap dos.
1. Cuento La decisión

**_Entre espadas_**.

Summary -El destino pone a dos reinos en guerra. Él solo desea lo mejor para ella, pero ella ha perdido una parte importante de sí misma. ¿Logrará salvarla de la oscuridad? Oneshot. NejiTen, ItaHina, SasuNaru.

_I. Episodio previo a la guerra._

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del palacio, atendiendo a cada detalle que capturaba con cada paso que daba.

-Su majestad -Lo saludó uno de sus consejeros- ¿Arregló ya los tratados de paz con el Reino Uzumaki?

-Aún estamos en eso, pero aunque haya tregua declarada, no podemos fiarnos en caso de que decidan romper la alianza temporal, así que informa a los guardias y centinelas de la ciudadela y los pueblos que redoblen la seguridad.

-¿Algún otro mandato?

-Prepara los caballos. Iré a dar una vuelta a los alrededores en un momento más.

-Enseguida, señor.

Una luz, proveniente del cuarto de una de sus primas, se filtraba entre la oscuridad, y, acercándose, escuchó que Hinata, la mayor, contaba un cuento de hadas a su hermana Hanabi, hábito que no había perdido con el paso de los años.

"_Hace mucho tiempo existieron dos niños que, sin saberlo, jugaban juntos, día tras día, ajenos al cruel destino que debían llevar sobre sus hombros._

_Un día, sucedió aquello que debía pasar. La guerra se declaró entre sus reinos y ellos fueron separados._

_Pasaron los años... Él venció, pero no por el hambre de poder, sino por que estaba dispuesto a recuperarla, pero el corazón de ella no daba las señales de vida propias de las personas. Se volvió una muñeca de la voluntad de los demás sin un destino propio el cual alcanzar._

_Por eso, él decidió tomar su vida, e inmolarse en el acto, ya que si no volvería a tenerla en vida, la acompañaría en el camino de la muerte, para renacer con ella en un nuevo amanecer, por un nuevo futuro._

_FIN_"

-Yo me hubiera ido con él -confesó la menor, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara completamente.

-¡No digas esas cosas! -Hinata terminó de arropar a su hermana, le dio un beso en su frente y salió de ahí- Descansa Hanabi, mañana será un día difícil.

Caminaba de prisa, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, que no notó la silueta que un momento atrás la observaba.

-Serás una buena madre en un futuro -Fue el cumplido con el que Neji saludó a Hinata para atraer su atención- Yo no tendría la paciencia para contarle cuentos a los niños.

Hinata se sobresaltó, pero al instante le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia a su primo, cosa que le molestó a él, pero ella no le prestó atención al detalle.

-Joven Neji. ¿Aún está ocupado en sus deberes? -La joven se encaminó al pasillo opuesto- Debería dormir aunque solo fuera un poco. En un momento le prepararé un té y prepararé su cama.

-No quiero té. Aún hay algo que necesito hablar contigo, en privado.

Ella sabía a qué se refería, por esa razón, le acompañó al cuarto que él usaba de estudio, y esperó de pie.

-¿Por qué me acompañaste al campo de batalla?

FlashBack

Neji cruzaba su espada encarnizadamente en contra de sus enemigos. Como soberano, sabía que su deber estaba con los suyos, y si perdía la vida en el trancurso de la guerra, nada le honraría más que muriendo como un guerrero, con honor y con el orgullo de saber que la llama de su vida se apagó por el bien de los suyos.

-¡Su majestad, cuidado!

Un segundo soldado enemigo se acercó por la espalda dispuesto a eliminar a traición a Neji, cuando, como una sombra, uno de los sirvientes del reino de los Hyuuga detuvo la mortal estocada con su escudo y enterró el frío acero en el pecho del atacante.

Al ver sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos, Neji descubrió que, tan pronto terminara la batalla, debía hablar muchas cosas con su prima.

FlashBack End.

-En cada batalla, aunque nuestro reino termina victorioso, ocurren bajas con mayor frecuencia, y a falta de ejército, todos debemos poner nuestra parte por el bie...

-Deja esas estupideces. Hinata, si algo llega a pasarme, tú guiarás y protegerás nuestro legado, el Byakugan. ¿Qué será de nuestra familia y nuestro reino si perecemos en el campo de batalla?

La joven bajó su mirada al suelo, apretando sus manos con fuerza, producto de la rabia y la frustración.

-Por mi condición de mujer, no sirvo para regir nuestro reino in para pelear por él, por eso nuestro padre te eligió sobre sus hijas. Acepto ese destino que se me otorgó, incluso estoy dispuesta a velar por tu prosperidad, pero no me niegues la oportunidad de hacer algo, no solo por tí, sino por nuestro reino. ¡Estoy cansada de solo ser una carga!

-Hinata...

La chica limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas y se encaminó a la salida.

-No volveré a acompañarlo al campo de batalla, pero, por favor, tenga más cuidado. -Hinata abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir- Mañana vendrá el embajador del Reino regido por los Uchiha's para negociar un tratado de paz. Por favor, duerma un poco.

-Descuida, tendré en mente.

Tuvo en mente descansar, planear los puntos a tratar para evitar un conflicto innecesario y obtener un aliado más, pero un emisario trajo malas nuevas del campo de batalla.

-El reino Tai ha iniciado un nuevo ataque, y los escuadrones primero y tercero han sido neutralizados. Los escuadrones segundo y octavo están respondiendo el ataque, pero su resistencia no durará mucho.

-Informale a Hinata que ella será responsable de recibir y atender al embajador -Neji tomó sus armas, armadura y casco- Llama al quinto escuadrón, los quiero vigilando los alrededores del palacio.

-¡En seguida, su Majestad!

Neji se acercó a su caballo y montándolo, dio las últimas indicaciones.

-Que los escuadrones cuarto y séptimo me acompañen, cierren las puertas principales tras nuestra salida y no las abran a nadie excepto al embajador o a nosotros.

Todos los guerreros llamados montaron sus corceles, y a la orden de Neji, le acompañaron al campo de batalla, donde una sangrieta lid se llevaba a cabo.

Continuará (Ejeje, ya saben, puro yo) Esto es "Entre espadas", espero les guste y si los personajes parencen OoC, recuerden que es un UA y cada uno tiene un papel en específico. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Leyenda de la luna

_**Entre espadas.**_

Summary -El destino pone a dos reinos en guerra. Él solo desea lo mejor para ella, pero ella ha perdido una parte importante de sí misma. ¿Logrará salvarla de la oscuridad? Oneshot. NejiTen, ItaHina, SasuNaru.

Aqui voy de nuevo, típico de Iria, en lugar de actualizar otras cosas... Este es el segundo capítulo de "Entre espadas", espero que lo disfruten por que no actualizaré en un buen tiempo.

_II. Orgullo_.

Mediodía. Reino de los Hyuuga.

La servidumbre del reino corría por completo agitada ante la llegada de la corte del embajador del reino vecino.

-Preparen un banquete digno de nuestro invitado, quiero una habitación para él y otra para su corte, preparen el vino y la música...

Conciente de la responsabilidad asigada por su primo -y que le evitaría seguirle al campo de batalla- Hinata dirigió la organización de la velada y se atavió con sus mejores ropas para recibir al embajador del reino de los Uchihas.

Tarde.

-El embajador del reino Uchiha -Anunció así uno de los mayordomos del palacio- El príncipe Uchiha Itachi.

El futuro rey y guardián del tesoro real denominado Sharingan avanzó con pasos casuales pero firmes en dirección a Hinata.

-Princesa Hyuuga Hinata, hija del difunto rey Hyuuga Hiashi, verla es el placer más grato que pude haber recibido en su reino. -Él tomó su mano con delicadeza y la besó con una prisa y ansiedad que turbó a la joven.

-Señorita Hyuuga Hinata, para usted, joven príncipe -Corrigió Hinata apegándose al protocolo- Quien gobernará el reino en lugar de mi padre, es mi primo Hyuuga Neji, pero debido a un asunto de fuerza mayor, me ha correspondido atender vuestras negociaciones en su lugar...

Pero Itachi no escuchaba a Hinata. Se perdió en la blancura de su piel y sus ojos, tan opuestos a los suyos, que reflejaban la ternura y una fuerza inusual procedente de la joven mujer.

-¿Principe Uchiha?

-Con todo respeto, me gustaría eliminar las formalidades, y hablarnos por nuestros nombres, si no la ofendo con mi gesto, por supuesto.

-En lo absoluto, pero no me negará atenderlo como se debe -Y realizando una breve reverencia que dio por terminada la presentación, Hinata lo condujo a la mesa real- Será para mí un verdadero placer que me acompañe al banquete realizado en su honor, por su visita.

-Nada me place más que acompañar a tan ilustre dama -Contestó así Itachi,provocando un sonrojo un poco más notorio en la chica, pero que oculto con discresión- ¿Me permite tomarla del brazo?

-S-será un placer.

El banquete, digno re la realeza a la cual pertenecían, sucedió en silencio, cortado únicamente por los cumplidos que el séquito acompañante del Uchiha realizaba a la Hyuuga.

-Por aquí, por favor -Hinata los guió hacia un salón un tanto amplio, perfecto para realizar las negociaciones, donde varios miembros del consejo real esperaban a Hinata y a la corte del Uchiha -¿Gustan un poco de vino?

-Será un placer, pero después de negociar. Me gusta estar en mis cinco sentidos para lograr beneficios bipartitos.

La Hyuuga se volvió discretamente al consejo, pero estos aprobaron el proceder de Itachi, por lo cual tomaron lugares y comenzaron la firma de algunos tratados para una tregua, así como el análisis de las posibles ventajas de crear un ruta comercial y un tratado para la protección de sus inversiones que se realizarían con ello.

-"Neji no tendría cabeza para esto con la guerra" -Se dijo para sí la Hyuuga mientras resaltaba los detalles en los cuales no estaba de acuerdo con el tratado de tregua- Joven Itachi, la idea es que ambos reinos queden en paz. ¿Cómo puede lograrse si usted no pone su parte en ello?

Aunque su comentario era justo, Itachi se mostró ofendido. Él personalmente escribió los acuerdos y convenció a sus padres para realizar la embajada al reino de los Hyuuga, más no esperó que la joven, que no aceptó el título que le correspondía, según su parecer, le estuviese sermoneando y echando en cara los errores o posibles daños que su elección traería.

-Afuera, ahora -Ordenó Itachi a su séquito, y Hinata, con una señal, indicó lo mismo a los suyos, no sin antes guardar bajos sus vestidos una daga- Me gustaría tratar este asunto personalmente con la señorita.

De mala gana, los miembros de ambos consejos abandonaron el salón, y Hinata pidió al sirviente servir un poco de vino para ocultar el creciente nerviosismo que la sola presencia de Itachi provocaba en ella.

-¿De modo que mis sugerencias para el tratado de paz le parecen... inadecuadas?

-Nunca dije eso por completo. Quiere la paz con nuestro reino, así como el apoyo económico, material, bélico y humano que le podamos brindar. Pero a cambio, su reino debe responder con la misma cortesía lo que el nuestro le ofrece. No entregamos nada sin pedir algo a cambio, digo así para que comprenda el por qué de mis argumentos.

La molestia que sintió Itachi hacia la joven pronto se volvió en un gesto de simpatía.

-"Es inteligente. Por eso la eligieron para negociar" -Y apresurando su copa de vino, Itachi se sentó, sin permiso alguno, al lado de ella- Tengo entendido, por rumores que escuché mientras recorríamos el pasillo, que usted gusta de los cuentos, leyendas y mitos, tanto de su tierra, como de otras regiones.

-¿Eso qué tie...? -Pero Hinata no terminó su pregunta, ya que Itachi aún no había terminado.

-Han llegado a mis oidos algunos cuentos y leyendas de su tierra, pero este es mi favorito:

"_Érase una vez, en un reino perdido en la memoria de los antiguos, vivía una princesa a la cual solo se le permitía salir de noche._

_Ella, obediente de las indicaciones de sus padres, veía el día pasar por la ventana; a la gente, rica o pobre, en la sincronía de la vida, pero bajo la luz del sol._

_Envidiaba a las muchachas que salían con sus padres o esposos a cumplir con sus deberes en el campo, así como a las niñas que jugaban libres por las sendas ubicadas entre los pueblos y la ciudadela._

_Más nunca mencionó sus deseos a sus padres. Solamente esperaba, siempre en soledad, hasta la entrada del atardecer. Era en esos momentos que una sirvienta le traía ricos ropajes bordados en hilos de oro y plata, con joyas de alto valor incrustradas en ellos, coronas de valor incalculable, un cepillo de plata y cerdas de oro para peinar los finos cabellos y broches de oro y plata para resaltar aún más su belleza._

_Pero, se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué solamente podía salir de noche?_

_Observaba cada día sus manos. No eran las de un monstruo, tampoco sabía de alguna maldición que hubiese sobre su familia o su reino, o de algún estado de guerra que le obligara su refugio absoluto._

_A menos, pensó una noche mientras cepillaban sus cabellos, que la realidad estaba distante a lo que realmente conocía._

_Y en verdad que no lo era. Como cada noche, bajaba al salón iluminado únicamente por el brillo de las estrellas y el destello de sus ropas y broches. Escuchaba los murmullos de sus padres, invitados y sirvientes, y al oír sus propias zapatillas tocando el último escalón, comenzaba la música, la fiesta, la risa. Iniciaba una fiesta que era solo para ella, pero que no podía ver. Esa era su rutina, lo fue desde que recuerda y siguió siéndolo con el paso de los años._

_Nunca preguntó nada a las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor. Jamás cuestionó el por qué de las extravagantes costumbres que solo para ella se tenían._

_Por eso, bajó con un alambique que ocultó entre sus ropas en la noche que se conmemoraba un aniversario más de sus padres. Si quería averiguar la verdad, debía descubrirlo por sí misma._

_Escuchó la respiración de todos los presentes mientras bajaba, más lento que de costumbre, los escalones, los cuales pisaba con firmeza, como si cada paso la acercara aún más a un abismo en el cual se perdería si no lo hacía de manera adecuada. Pero antes de pisar el último escalón, sacó el alambique, una cerilla y la flama que surgió de la fricción de la última y el contacto con la mecha del alambique._

_Las caras de los presentes le indicaron muchas cosas. Algunos parecían asustados, al punto que se desmayaron y otros salieron corriendo entre alaridos de terror. Otros, quedaron completamente sorprendidos, y se postraban a sus pies entonando sonatas, versos, cánticos, poemas y relatos en prosa, besando inmediatamente sus zapatillas y llorando de un éxtasis desconocido para ella._

_Pero sus padres la miraban con odio, con rechazo, con una dureza impropia del calor de las palabras que noche a noche le dedicaran._

_Y fue, cuando se vio en uno de los enormes espejos que adornaran el salón, que comprendió el por qué de las reacciones de los presentes._

_Ya que a diferencia de ellos, su piel de ébano, completamente diferente en tono a la del resto de los presentes, le hacía resaltar el vestido de plata y oro con que asistía en la noche. Sus ojos tenían la forma de dos lunas en cuarto creciente de un inusual color azul zafiro, y sus largos y finos cabellos resplandecían en cada movimiento, abordando tonalidades que iban del blanco azulado al amarillo rojizo, todo a una sola vez._

_Era hermosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero sus ojos y su cabello tenían el color y la forma de la luna. Y no había ser humano en la faz de la tierra con las mismas características._

_A una señal, el rey ordenó a su séquito de sirvientes arrebatarle el alambique y devolverla a su habitación. No hubo más palabras, risas o música en la noche ni en las que le siguieron, solamente el sonido de algunos insectos y alimañas nocturnas, y el suave susurro del viento que paseaba libre en los árboles._

_Pasó el tiempo, pero ella seguía igual. Más monarcas ocuparon el trono, y al igual que aquellos que creía sus padres, organizaban fiestas en la oscuridad a las cuales ella estaba tan acostumbrada, pero que perdieron toda emoción o importancia para ella._

_Y con el tiempo, las lunas de sus ojos se dilataron hasta volverse completamente redondas, y brillaron de un color amarillo rojizo, y comprendiendo que había pasado demasiado tiempo entre los hombres, alzó sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo por fuera de la ventana, siendo al instante recogida por el cielo, quien reclamó a su hija, para ponerla en el sitio al que siempre perteneció, a su lado entre las estrellas, donde la velada es eterna, donde, como a aquellas personas, asustaría, inspiraría y consolaría con su sola presencia, como siempre debió haber sido. FIN_"

-Es una historia un poco triste -Continuó Itachi- Pero de todas los mitos y leyendas de su tierra que han llegado a nuestro reino, es mi favorito -Repitió el joven Uchiha.

-Es solo una historia, ya que, como habrá notado, no hay personas con piel de ébano en nuestro reino -Contestó Hinata tratando de alejarse un poco de Itachi, pero este no se despegaba de ella.

-Pero sí con ojos de la luna -Atreviéndose un poco más, Itachi tomó el mentón de Hinata en un gesto un tanto indiscreto pero gentil- Unos bellos ojos de luna. Sería una pena destruir un reino donde existe tanta belleza reunida en la mirada de una sola mujer.

-Joven Itachi...

-Mi reino no está en condiciones de soportar más guerras, considerando que el reino Tai y el Uzumaki aún están en nuestra contra, pero, así como ustedes los Hyuuga, tampoco doy nada sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¿Cuál es su propuesta? -Preguntó Hinata presintiendo lo peor por parte del Uchiha.

-Volveré en la próxima luna llena, que será en 9 días. Sea mi esposa, y nuestros reinos no tendrán por qué estar en guerra.

-No le entregaré el reino de mi padre -Contestó de inmediato Hinata.

-No le estoy pidiendo el reino, solamente su mano. Como usted dijo, no es más la gobernante de su reino, y yo puedo elegir a la mujer que desee. Es mi decisión, la deseo a usted, pero no será por completo en contra de sus deseos. -Itachi tomó la mano de Hinata y la volvió a besar, pero con más pasión que cuando la tomó en el recibidor del palacio- Si acepta ser mi esposa, la alianza quedará implícita, pero no me gustan las aves enjauladas, quiero que sea por su propia elección. De otra manera, me veré obligado a negociar con su noble primo, el guerrero invencible. Y no creo que sea con la misma sutileza con la que hemos tratado este día.

-No. Pero tampoco puedo permitir que se salga con la suya, joven Uchiha.

-De vuelta al protocolo, entonces hemos terminado -Itachi se levantó y ofreció su mano a Hinata, pero esta la rechazó- Estoy conciente de que la he ofendido con mis actos y palabras, pero no declino en mi propuesta. Mañana partiré al amanecer, pero sería un placer para mí que me guiara personalmente a mi habitación.

Hinata suspiró cansada, terminó de golpe la copa de vino, y se dirigió a la puerta, rechazando el brazo de Itachi y llamando a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Lleva al príncipe Uchiha a su habitación, yo aún tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Itachi avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de Hinata. La hostilidad había regresado a su rostro, pero ella le respondió con la misma intensidad.

-Buenas noches, señorita Hyuuga.

-Buenas noches, joven príncipe -Hinata hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró, llevando su daga consigo.

-Hágame el favor de seguirme Alteza, es por aquí. -Pidió el sirviente, e Itachi se limitó a seguirlo.

-.-.-.-.-

Tarde (simultáneo a la reunión de Itachi y Hinata). Valle (Territorios neutrales).

Los últimos soldados enemigos caían rápidamente, pero ese último sostuvo su espada y arremetió contra el Hyuuga.

Neji le había dado la oportunidad de rendirse, de volver a su reino. Le perdonó la vida, pero ese guerrero, celoso de su deber, intentó, en un último esfuerzo, servirle a su reino, pero tuvo su final en manos del joven príncipe.

-Si te hubiera retirado, hubieras conservado tu vida -Le dijo así el Hyuuga, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero morir... por los míos en manos... enemigo... a vivir en la vergüenza... perdonar la vida... jamás...

-Entonces, descanza en paz, guerrero del reino Tai. Concedeme el placer de conocer tu nombre.

Pero no le respondió. La flama de su vida se había extinguido ya.

-Este hombre -Dijo Neji a sus soldados- Peleó y halló la muerte como un auténtico guerrero, los mismo que sus compañeros caídos.

Con su espada, Neji removió un poco de tierra, que esparció alrededor del cuerpo del occiso. Sacó una moneda de oro, símbolo de futura prosperidad, y la colocó en su mano izquierda. En su mano derecha, puso su espada y la levantó hasta quedar encima de su pecho.

Colocó dos monedas de plata sobre sus ojos, y un ovillo de seda, símbolo de nobleza, en su boca.

-Los guerreros viven con la espada y mueren con ella. Es su destino en la vida. Ojalá que en su nuevo despertar no pierdan ese orgullo y la voluntad con la cual aceptaron pelear hasta la muerte.

Tras unas horas, varios elementos del segundo escuadrón trajeron el informe.

-Más de cuatroscientas bajas enemigas, ciento setenta heridos y agonizantes...

-¿Cuántos de los nuestros? -Preguntó Neji.

-Doscientas veinte bajas, cuarenta y tres heridos graves y noventa y siete con heridas parciales y menores.

Neji se levantó y se dirigió a sus hombres.

-Denle un trato digno a los vencidos, y una prenda a los heridos. A los nuestros, vivos y muertos, recójanlos. Volveremos al reino, ahí organizaremos los funerales necesarios y atenderemos como se debe a los heridos. ¡En marcha!

Tan pronto terminaron, se dirigieron de vuelta al reino, procurando apretar el paso para no disminuir el número de sobrevivientes y, de ser necesario, armar la próxima estrategia para el siguiente encuentro.

-.-.-.-.-

Noche. Reino Tai.

Se miró al espejo una vez más. No le gustó lo que le mostró su reflejo. Con un rápido movimiento, humedeció una toalla y limpió todo rastro de maquillaje de su rostro.

Arregló su cabello en ese extraño peinado que tanto acostumbraba, vistió las ropas reales y se encaminó al vestíbulo, donde su guardia y consejero personal le esperaba.

-¿Todo listo para la última reunión con los emisarios del reino Uzumaki?

-Princesa Tenten, por favor, es ya el último día -Lee trataba inútilmente de convencerla para que ella se aplicara el maquillaje, pero ella se resistía, dando largos pasos en dirección a la sala de reuniones- No podemos dar una mala impresión ahora que están por concluir los acuerdos.

-Como digas -Tenten observó a uno de los soldados de reconocimiento enviado al ataque- ¡Kankuro! -La princesa se acercó corriendo hacia él- ¿Tienes el reporte del ataque?

-Pues... -El joven aclaró su garganta para hallar las palabras indicadas- Tuvimos bajas considerables...

-Pero ganamos. ¿Cierto?

-No. Lamento decirle que el líder y actual gobernante del reino Hyuuga salió a combatir con sus hombres a nuestras tropas, y él posee la reputación de guerrero y estratega invencible. Se dice que su ejército nunca pierde cuando él está al frente de la pelea, y en esta ocasión, no fue la excepción.

El semblante de la morena mostraba la irritación que le provocó la noticia, por lo que, de manera apresurada, se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse una capa de maquillaje y recuperar la compostura perdida.

Lo menos que necesitaba era mostrar una mala impresión, más ahora que su reino comenzaba a flaquear.

-Pero no se quedará así -Se dijo observando por la ventana el valle que daba antesala a los territorios de los Hyuuga- Ese reino será mío.

**Continuará**. (Ejeje) Bueno, no actualizaré muy seguido, sorry, pero así son las vacaciones en mi casa T-T Eso y por que tengo tarea XD. ¿Aceptará Hinata la propuesta de Itachi?. ¿Cómo reaccionará Neji cuando se entere de la petición de Itachi?. ¿Cuando van a salir Naruto y Sasuke?. Eso y más próximamente.


End file.
